fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Natsuki Takaya
}} (born July 7, 1973; in Shizuoka, Japan), is the pen name of the author of the Fruits Basket manga, the Fruits Basket Another series, and the Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc. Biography Takaya made her professional debut with "Born Free," published in the September 1st, 1992 issue of Hana to Yume Planet Zōkan magazine. Since then, her works have been regularly published in Hana to Yume magazine. Background Natsuki Takaya became a manga artist simply because her sister "told her to", and the fact that she wanted to since she was in first grade when her sister started drawing. She once injured her drawing hand and ad to go into surgery, and as a result, had put Fruits Basket on a brief hiatus. Takaya made a full recovery, but complained that her handwriting had gotten uglier due to the surgery. Miscellaneous *Natsuki Takaya is a sometimes a day person and sometimes a night person. *When she's working, she often listens to various Japanese music and games soundtracks. *She is left-handed. *She never shares her motto with anyone. *When Takaya was in the hospital, she discovered an interest for baseball. *Her favorite foods are abalone, cotton candy, curry, soba, udon, and crepes. *She doesn't like peppers. *She has said that sometimes, she cries for no particular reason, and afterward likes to "happily eat rice." *Her favorite season is autumn. *She loves dogs that pee on her lawn. *She wishes she'd been born in the year of the bird. *The first video game she's ever played was Romancing Saga for the Super Nintendo. The first manga she's ever read was probably Doraemon. **It is implied that she likes Kingdom Hearts, as she named Hatsuharu and Isuzu's twin children "Sora" and "Riku". *She loves to draw girly-girls like Kagura Sohma and drawing really frilly dresses. *She also has said that she couldn't wait to make a character cross-dress, and then made Yuki Sohma do it in Volume 2. Works *Phantom Dream *Tsubasa: Those with Wings *Fruits Basket *Songs to Make You Smile *Twinkle Stars *Liselotte and Witch's Forest *Fruits Basket Another *Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Gallery Drawings Happy New Year.jpg|Happy New Year 2019 Akito Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Countdown Young Yuki Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 1 Kyo (Cat) & Yuki (Rat) Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 2 Momiji Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 3 Kagura Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 4 Tohru as Child, Kyo & Yuki in their animal forms Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 5 Younger Arisa, Tohru & Saki Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 6 Mayuko & Kana Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 7 Honda Family Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 8 Hatsuharu Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 9 Kyo Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 10 Okami & Kyo Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 11 Younger Mutsuki Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 12 High School Hatori, Ayame & Shigure Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.jpg|Episode 13 Hat Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 14 Hatori Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 15 Young Arisa Uotani Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 16 Kyoko Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 17 Kisa Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 18 Ritsu Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 19 Hiro Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 20 Saki & Motoko Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 21 Rio, Shiki & Chizuru Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 22 Rio Mosca by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 22 bonus Kyo & Kagura Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 23 Kyo Sohma Episode 24 Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 24 Young Kyo and Kazuma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png|Episode 25 Trivia *She is born in the year of the Ox. *Throughout production, Akitaro Daichi, the director of the 2001 anime, and Takaya ran into disagreements, including the cast, coloring details, and Daichi's storytelling style, leading Takaya to dislike the first series anime. Links *Natsuki Takaya's Twitter es:Natsuki Takaya fr:Natsuki Takaya Category:Staff